Ticked Off: the Battle Within
by BrittSmiles4BTR
Summary: Logan Mitchell has always been the Big Time Doctor of the group. He was always the one with all the answers and the one you'd want taking care of you whenever you felt under the weather. But when Logan is faced with a disease- that even he can't diagnose- that is killing him slowly, his battle quickly comes a race against the ticking clock... On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- **Hey, guys! BrittSmiles4BTR here! And I am so excited because, recently, I haven't been writing a lot of writing. But t** **his piece was writing as a part of a challenge. I call it, the Sick Fic Challenge. I was really excited to hear about this! Anyone is welcome to participate, check it out! Here's the link:** **topic/153090/148734471/1/Possible-Challenge-Idea. Good luck!**

 **So now, on with the show! I proudly present:**

Ticked Off: the Battle Within

Chapter One

Even Bat-Man Gets Sick

Logan was snoring. Quite loudly at that. That was all Logan could get his mind to focus on as he was pulled from his sleepy state. It was a rare occasion to actually snore himself awake, and he would have found it funny had he not been so tired.

He had a headache. It was weighing on his mind, making it hard for him to fall back to sleep. On any other occasion, Logan wouldn't have spared the mere throbbing in his skull anything more than a passing glance. But that headache was different. It was on the right side of his face, mainly surrounding his eye and temple. It was by far the strangest headache he had ever felt in his life.

Maybe he slept on it weird? But that couldn't be right, because he woke up with the left side of his face in the pillow. He didn't know what had caused the pain, but he did know that it hurt. _Badly_.

Logan turned over in his bed to look at his clock. _It's only 7:02._ He thought groggily. As he turned over in his bed to go back to sleep, the time replayed in his mind, almost urging him to wake up, but he didn't understand why. The realization struck him like his math textbook being dropped onto his stomach and he shot out of bed. "I overslept!" He threw back his covers and scrambled out of bed. He didn't even bother to get dressed.

As he dashed down the hall, he banged on all the doors in the apartment. He could only assume that if _he_ had overslept, _they all_ would have had to. And they all knew what a nightmare it was getting Carlos ready. He skidded to a stop at the end of the hall, and what he saw made his heart drop to his stomach. His friends were casually sitting at the table, just eating their breakfast. Like _nothing_ waswrong!

Kendall was the first to look up. He smiled. "Hey bud!" He got up to greet Logan.

Carlos and James followed closely. "Did you sleep well?" They asked in unison, taking one of Logan's arms and guiding him over to the table.

Logan shook his head to clear it. "Why didn't anyone wake me? Are we not having rehearsals today?"

"No, _we_ are. _You're_ not." James said, sitting him down in his chair. Carlos patted his shoulder before he sat down beside him.

Logan glared at him. "Don't be silly. We're going to be late for rehearsal!"

Kendall hissed sympathetically. "Yeah, about that. You're not going to rehearsal today." He said slowly.

"But why?"

"Because you're sick." James said.

Logan glared harder. "No I'm not." He persisted, despite his throbbing head and his fatigue presence.

The previous statement ignited another fight between the band of brothers. Kendall attempted to mitigate, but they were escalating to the point to which he couldn't hear his own thoughts, and their voices were clashing together over his, making him certain that they couldn't either. At the rate they were fighting, he feared that they would interrupt Katie's beauty sleep... or worse, wake Mama Knight.

"Okay!" Kendall yelled over his friends' bickering. The boys fell silent. "Fine, if you're not a sick as we think you are, then we'll go to rehearsal." James and Carlos looked ready to object, and they would have had Kendall not put his hands up to silence them once more. " _But_ , you have to finish your breakfast and keep it down." Kendall said with a triumphant grin.

"But... B-But-?" Logan stammered, but Kendall eyed him quizzically. Logan shut his mouth and slumped in his chair. He used his cool hand to cover the aching parts of his face. _Why was there always a catch with Kendall?_

Logan's chances of going to rehearsal that morning were visibly slipping through his fingers. All he had to do was finish a piece of toast. _Toast_. His _favorite_ food in the world. He had only taken a nibble off the side and the bread was already attacking his stomach. He felt as if his insides were being ripped apart.

James and Kendall exchanged worried glances with one another. As Logan pushed his plate away, they stood. "Come on, bud." Kendall encouraged gently.

Logan looked up, his body full of an indignant feeling. With a sigh, Logan stood and allowed himself to be led back down the hall. Logan never felt more humiliated in his life, well except for that time when they put that sign on his back that said "fart on me"... But that was different, they were kids back then. Logan hated being sick; he already felt small, nerdy and helpless with poor hand-eye coordination. He didn't like showing his friends he was weak, as well.

Logan felt more like a prisoner being led to his cell rather than just a regular guy being brought back to his room. Carlos opened the door and they ushered him in. James pulled back the covers and Kendall helped ease him back into bed. Logan put up a bit of a fuss, but he was feeling too weak to do much. "Guys, really, I'm fine!"

Kendall sighed, and the three of them sat on Logan's bed. "Tell us the truth. How bad are you feeling?"

Logan looked away sheepishly. "It's just a headache."

"And you slept through four alarms. You never sleep through your alarms unless you're sick." James patted his shoulder.

Logan shrugged. "So I was tired."

"Then you didn't eat breakfast." Carlos argued.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Buddy, if you can't eat a piece of toast without feeling like you're about to throw up, you're sick. Just face it, _you are sick_." Kendall stated.

Logan opened his mouth to assure his friends that he was fine, but he faltered under their warning glares. "Maybe a little." He admitted, scrunching up the side of his face. "But, Kendall, I don't want to be sick." Logan grumbled, crossing his arms and dramatically throwing himself back onto his pillows.

Kendall chuckled, Logan rarely acted so childish. It made it evident that he was in fact sick. "I know; buddy. I don't want you to be sick, either. That's why it's so important that you rest so you can feel better."

"But we have to be ready for the concert at the fair next month! I don't want to ruin it for you guys."

"I know you do, buddy, but I'd rather have you rest up and get better than have you try to push yourself and get worse. Just rest and stay in bed, Logan. You should be feeling better soon."

Carlos looked devastated. "Logan?"He squeaked.

Logan smiled at his little buddy. He knew that Carlos was always scared to see his friends get hurt or sick. "I'll be fine, buddy." Logan whispered weakly, patting Carlos' hand.

James nudged Carlos' side. "Come on, Carlos. Logan's got to rest." James said, taking Carlos by the shoulder and steering him out of the room.

Once Logan had rested his head on his pillow, Kendall slunk out as well, stopping at the doorway to shut off the light. Just as he was about the slip out, Logan sat up, using his elbows as a prop. "Kendall?"

Kendall sighed and turned around. "What buddy?" He asked, trying hard to mask his worry at how weak Logan's voice sounded.

Logan swallowed. "Is there something wrong with my eye?" He asked.

Kendall shook his head. He took a breath and let it out as he spoke. "Nope; not that I can see. Goodnight, Loges." He turned around the shut the door. The room was once again incased in a cloud of darkness and Logan rested his head upon his pillow and sleep began to take over again. As Logan draped his covers up to his neck, a devastating thought flashed through his mind.

It was official; Logan Mitchell was sick.

 **What do you guys think is wrong with Logan?** **What did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know; drop a review in the review box! Or PM me, that works for me, too!**

 **Stay tuned, there are more coming at you soon!**

 **Well, that's all for now; until next time, remember:**

 **Peace, Love, and Happiness!**

 **~BrittSmiles4BTR**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- **Hey guys, BrittSmiles4BTR here! I'm back with another chapter. I'm really excited to share this with you guys! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I'm sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, I've been focusing so much on other things, I just haven't had the time. But** **, even though I will not be able to finish the story in time for the challenge, I still plan on finishing the story. This is not the end, there's plenty more to come.** **Thank you all so much!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

Ticked Off

Chapter Two

The Breaking Point

Logan had been sick for twelve days.

He has spent the majority of the time in bed. He was feeling too sick to get up and he slept through most of their meals. He felt terrible for not being well enough to go to practice, but he was just lucky that Gustavo said he knew their dances well enough to perform it.

Logan sighed as he turned over in his bed. He didn't like worrying his friends, so on the thirteenth day he decided to make a "miraculous recovery", despite how terrible he was feeling.

The boys were ecstatic, but Mama Knight wasn't fully convinced that Logan was as "fine" as he claimed to be. She had to put it to the test, which is why she proclaimed that if Logan couldn't make it all the way through their final rehearsal before the show, she would make the executive decision to pull the entire performance. Not wanting to disappoint his friends, he tried to act as much as himself as humanly possible.

So, how did he end up with his head buried in a toilet in the middle of their rehearsal a day before he was supposed to perform? Not even the Big Time Brain could figure that out.

He really didn't know what happened. Gustavo had instructed them to spread apart, telling them he wanted to see the final dress rehearsal for "Love Me Love Me". Logan had only made it halfway through the song when he was hit with a spell of nausea. He excused himself to the restroom inside the break room.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he threw up everything he had eaten that morning, including his medicine.

Logan truly felt horrible. Throughout the duration of the week, his condition had gotten progressively worse. He had gone from barely managing to stumble through his daily routines and responsibilities to being too weak to do them all at.

His friends were beginning to worry; he had yet to even pick up his favorite book since he started it last week.

When the bathroom door opened and his three best friends slipped inside, he mentally cursed himself for not remembering to lock it. With his head buried in the toilet, it had caught him off guard when someone knelt down beside him. A gentle hand fluttered and rested atop his back as his body wracked with heaves.

"Logan," Kendall began when his smaller friend finished. Logan sat up and fell into Kendall's embrace. "Buddy, if you can't handle the rehearsal, how are you going to handle the show tomorrow?"

"I'm fine!" Logan objected. "It's just a little pre-show jitters. I feel better now!"

"Logan, you're sick." Carlos stated by the door way with James. "You need to rest and get better."

James draped an around Carlos' shoulders. "Carlitos is right; I think we're going to have to cancel the show."

Logan's head snapped up. "No!" He exclaimed, but let out a whimper when the sore spot on his head began to throb.

"Buddy, I don't like this anymore than you do, but you need to get better. I think over exerting yourself will only make you worse."

Kendall nodded at James, and the taller boy helped him guide Logan back to his feet. Logan tugged his right hand out of Kendall's grip, but only to place it over the sore spot around his eye as they walked him back to the break room.

Logan had fallen asleep on the couch.

Kendall was quick to call his mother to have her pick him up before he returned to rehearsal. Carlos and James waiting for him on stage and when he went up to them, Kendall was greeted by concerned faces. "How is he?" Carlos asked, anxiously wringing hands.

Kendall sighed. "He's asleep. He's really sick, guys." He, Carlos, and James all exchanged worried glances. It wasn't like Logan to get sick like this. Logan was always the healthy one. Everyone that knew Logan know that he rarely got sick, and that the times he did get sick, he got hit hard. They could only hope that Logan would start to feel like himself again, and even more so that they wouldn't be too mad at them for calling in Mama Knight as reinforcement.

Logan whined as he plopped into the passenger seat of Mrs. Knight's car. He had been woken none too gently from his nap. He was having the strangest dream about a purple duck that kept asking him for cinnamon rolls. It was weird, and he would have been happy for being waken up if he wasn't feeling so tired. As he slid the seatbelt over his chest, she slid into the driver's seat. She started the car and Logan let out a groan as his head began to throb. "I'm sorry, Mama Knight." He whimpered, suddenly feeling weaker than ever as he rested his head against the chair.

"Logan, being sick isn't your fault. I just wish you would tell me when you feel this way." She reached over and placed a hand to his forehead. It was cool to the touch, which was odd. The way he was acting and all of his symptoms all resembled that of a person suffering from the flu, but that came with a fever. She removed her hand and started the car. "Honey, I don't think you're well enough to-?"

"Mama Knight, please don't cancel the show." She pulled out of the parking lot as he was sitting up and when the car began to sway, he had to lean back at the massive wave of dizziness. "I don't want to ruin it for everyone. I over exerted myself today; now I know I can't go all out. But don't punish the guys because I can't learn from my mistakes."

She chuckled sadly. "Sweetheart, this isn't a punishment. You're not getting better and your show is tomorrow night." Logan only frowned. "Now I've made a doctor's appointment for you; they said they can take you in one hour. That gives us just enough time to swing by the Palmwoods, pick up Katie and head down there. Maybe if they can find out what wrong with you and give you medicine, we can consider it. But as of right now, you will not be doing the show."

Logan slumped in his chair. He would have been angry with Mrs. Knight, but he was feeling too terrible to hold any grudges. He crossed his arms and rested his head on the window. His hand never left the place over the sore parts of his eye and face as he fell into a much needed sleep.

It was time for the doctor to become the patient…

 **So, Logan's finally going to the doctor's. What do you guys think is wrong? What did you guys think of the second chapter? Did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know; keeping leaving reviews in the review box! Or PM me, that works for me, too! It's really appreciated.**

 **Stay tuned, there are more chapters coming at you soon!**

 **Well, that's all for now; until next time, remember:**

 **Peace, Love, and Happiness!**

 **~BrittSmiles4BTR**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- **Hey, guys and welcome back to another chapter of Ticked Off: The Battle Within. I'm so excited to share another chapter with you after waiting so long! I have just had so much on my plate between family drama, friend drama, getting a new job and writing my own book, I haven't had much time! But I'm glad that I had the time to finally share! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

Ticked Off

Chapter Three

A Bump on the Road To Recovery

Logan allowed the doctor to support his head as he was lowered into his back on the examining table.

He tried his best to be a good patient. He held his breath as he was poked and prodded at his temples and pained areas of his face and answered any questions the doctor asked him. He tried not to squirm or wiggle when the doctor touched the sore parts of his face again, even though it felt really uncomfortable.

This was his third checkup in sight of a week. He had been taken in after the first week of being sick, and then again a couple days later after he had woken up in so much pain that he couldn't even open his eye. The pain in his face had been so excruciating that it had driven him to tears. Much to his dismay, he had woken up Kendall, who immediately went to retrieve his mother. That time around, the doctor had only prescribed pain killers to alleviate the pain until the mystery virus left his system. But, after days on end of being sick, it was clear that it wasn't.

Logan's eyes never left the doctors as he was propped back up on the table. As the doctor removed his gloves, he let out a long sigh. "So it's not a tumor." The pressure in Logan's chest and the tension in the room seem to vanish simultaneously and Logan rested his hand on his chest. Katie had come to hug Logan in relief.

The doctor began to explain to the room why he was certain Logan didn't have a tumor but the boy wasn't listening; he was too busy thanking God and trying to will his heart to feel like it was beating again.

Mrs. Knight gripped her purse in her lap. "If it's not cancer, or a tumor, then what do you think it is, Doctor?"

The man shook his head. "Well, I think that is very possible that Logan has been infected with the West Nile Virus."

"West Nile? What's that?" Katie asked, eyeing the doctor suspiciously.

"It's a disease that is transmitted through mosquitoes. It's actually very common."

"I've never even heard of that." Logan admitted as they watched the doctor take a seat in his chair.

The older man chuckled as he scribbled something onto the paper attached to his notepad. He tore it off and handed it to Mama Knight. "Have Logan take this medicine. Come back in two weeks, sooner if the pain in his face doesn't go away."

With that, the portly man sent them on their way. They went straight to the nearest pharmacy to fill out the prescription. He didn't even care that the pills made his stomach ache and make him sleepy, when he woke up the next morning, he was feeling better; nine miles passed what he had been feeling before.

Still, as the days went by and weeks turned to just short of a month, Logan wondered if he would ever be rid of the throbbing pain on the right side of his face. He had been taking the medicine consecutively for about 23 days and it still wasn't subsiding, no matter how much better he felt and frankly it was starting to worry him.

However, the throbbing feeling behind his eye and his sleepy, almost lethargic state of being were only the least of his problems. No, his problems started when he woke up the morning of the photo shoot about two days later.

When Logan woke up that morning, the tired disoriented boy noticed that his eye was open. It startled him for a moment. His left eye was pressed shut against his arm and pillow while the other stared up unblinkingly into space. He even tried blinking a couple times, but his eyelid wouldn't budge. He literally tried with all his might, but his eye wouldn't budge.

Logan shrugged it off, figuring that it was just his brain waking up. He slid out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen where his friends were already eating breakfast. From the door way, he listened to his friends very loud conversation; deciding that it would be rude to interrupt them in the middle to ask what they were talking about.

"I don't know, Carlos." James started slowly, sitting down beside his smaller friend.

"What's so hard to believe about it?"

James sighed; even though both James and Carlos had their backs to him, Logan could still tell James was stirring his cereal. "I just find it odd, that's all. A new girl moves into the Palmwoods, you even said she looks cute. Then, the minute you and the new girl talk, you start getting strange phone calls at _two o'clock in the morning_? Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Carlos sighed in what sounded like frustration. "I already told you, James; it was _my mother_ who called me; not the new girl."

" _Right_." Kendall breathed sarcastically. "And just what did your mother have to tell you at two o'clock in the morning?"

"You guys remember my _tía_ , right?" He paused to watch them nod. "Well, last night, she had her baby!"

Kendall and James let their jaws drop and they both looked at each other. "That _is_ exciting news!" Kendall grinned.

"Yeah, congratulations buddy!" James clapped him on the shoulder.

Carlos beamed. "Thanks! I'm so excited! He's _so_ little!"

James bumped shoulders with him. "I bet he is! What's his name?"

Carlos' smile faltered a bit. "You know what? I don't remember what name she had picked out from him. I know it started with an ' _aww_ ' sound!" Carlos tapped his chin, Logan could hear the boy muttering things under his breath and the room was silent as they waited patiently for him to think of it. A few moments later, the boy snapped his fingers. "Ostrich!"

Logan could see the puzzled expression on Kendall's face, and he could only assume that James had one to match. Kendall's head twitched a bit to let right, as if he were looking at James, then it shifted back to the right and his eyes closed. He shook his head slowly as he tapped his fork against his plate. "What did you say?"

"Ostrich!"

James spoke for Kendall this time. "I think you mean 'August', buddy. Or 'Auggie'. Or even 'Austin'. I don't think your aunt would name your cousin 'Ostrich'." James explained as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, she did, James! That's his name!"

"Carlos, ostrich is a bird!"

Carlos deadpanned. "My cousin is a bird?" He asked earnestly. Kendall and James both exploded in a fit of laughter, gripping their stomachs and leaning against the table for support. Only Carlos would think that his little baby cousin was a bird. They would have fallen off the seats and floor had they not composed themselves.

Logan he found himself stifling a laugh as Carlos looked between the two boys, clearly confused.

"Oh, Carlos!" James wheezed between laughter, rubbing his eye. Just the mere thought of what had come out of their little buddy's mouth made them laugh all over again.

"What's so funny?!" Carlos yelled over their laughing. In frustration he gave his brother, the closet one, a hard shove that only made him laugh harder. Nobody answered and he let out a huff and shifted back in his seat, glaring into the hall when he noticed Logan. Carlos cringed at the odd look he was getting from Logan. When it clicked inside his head, he scrunched up his face.

"Whoa, Logan! What's wrong with your face?"

Logan jolted as Kendall and James turned to look as well. "What are you talking about?" The three boys stared blankly as Logan continued to laugh. Finally his laughter subsided and he wiped the tears from his face.

"Are you done?" James asked. Logan smiled broadly; the expression on his face twisted into a mischievous smile, but he immediately stopped when they cocked an eyebrow at him. Chuckling slightly under his breath, he nodded his head.

"Now don't panic, Logan." Kendall warned.

"But the right side of your face looks kind of croissant-fallen!" Carlos said, gripping the back of his chair to sit on his knees. He looked at Kendall and James with a lofty expression, as if to say he was feeling quite impressed himself for remember such a big word.

"Carlos, that's 'crestfallen'," Kendall corrected.

"That too!" Carlos added, pointing an accusing finger at Logan. They rolled their eyes.

"But guys, 'crestfallen' means sad. I don't feel sad; I shouldn't look sad." Logan said, smiling for emphasis.

Carlos grimaced. "Tell that to your face."

"Carlos!" James hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"But look at his smile!" Carlos argued again.

"Dude!" James snapped, pulling Carlos into a headlock.

"Carlos quit trying to scare me!" Logan called out with a darkness to his voice.

James let go of Carlos and all three of the boys put their hands up. "We're not kidding, Logan. Something's wrong with your face."

He huffed, assuming they were just kidding; little did he know that there was some truth to their outlandish proclamations. He listened intently to how they spoke as he inched forward. _I can't feel my face! Why can't I feel the right side of my face?_ A rush of panic whipped passed him, giving the frightened boy goosebumps and he gulped; but as anxious as she was feeling, he refused to let his guard down. _No! That's nonsense!_ "I mean it guys," he chided.

"Go look in the mirror!"

"I don't have to! There's nothing wrong!"

"Darn it!" Logan frantically gripped the side of his head. He couldn't bare it anymore. "You win, you guys! I'm checking! Are you happy now?" He turned around and barreled in the direction that of the bathroom.

After squeezing passed a tired looking Katie to get in, Logan shut the door behind him. He couldn't believe his friends were messing with him! I could swear they were as bad now as they were back when they were kids when they used to pick on him and laugh! He couldn't believe he was gullible enough to believe that- "Aaahhh!"

"We tried to tell you!"

"Carlos! You're not helping!" Kendall hissed.

Oh how we wished that they were just kidding and were making things up to scare him. But that wasn't the case. He stared intently at the bathroom mirror, smiling as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, the right side of his face wouldn't budge. Not only was his mouth not closing but neither was his eye! His eye wouldn't close! It was so much worse that what he could have imagined! He screamed again. "AAAHHH!"

"Logan!" Kendall pushed the door open. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" He exclaimed and as he smiled and blinked he pointed to the lack of control over his own face.

Kendall held Logan to his chest. "Logan, your face-"

"I know!" Logan exclaimed, beginning to tremble in Kendall's grasp. "I can't go to the photo shoot looking like _this_! I'm going to mess up all the pictures! Aww, man; Gustavo's going to kill me!"

Kendall would have chuckled had it not been for the circumstances. "Buddy, I think we have a bigger problem here! You find out half your face isn't working and you're worried about pictures?!" He pulled away to grab Logan's hand. "Come on!" Kendall said urgently, tugging the boy along.

"Do I even need to ask where we're going?" Logan asked and Kendall only smiled sadly at him. "Emergency room. Right, of course!" Logan was growing very sick of seeing doctors all the time. He was starting to feel bad that his friends had to worry about him all the time. He was getting sick of being poked and prodded by doctors yet have no one be able to help him. Most of all, he was sick of being sick.

Logan stopped as his jacket and shoes were put on by Kendall. "James, you go pull the car around! Carlos, you go get my mom!"

"Got it!" They said in unison, and they sped away.

Logan didn't say a word. He just let his friend usher him out to the Big Time Rush Mobile, fearing the worst.

 **So, just when Logan is starting to feel a little bit better, things get a whole lot worse! What do you guys think is wrong with Logan? Is it the same as what you thought before? Keep letting me know by dropping some reviews in the review box! Or PM; whatever works for you! All your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters coming at you soon!**

 **Until then, always remember:**

 **Peace, Love, and Happiness!**

 **~BrittSmiles4BTR**


End file.
